thor familia and his ghoul children
by michelous
Summary: what if after infinity war thor ends up in another world what if to find peace kaneki brings the ghouls to another world as well what if that world has gods and mortals making families thors/danmachi /tokyo ghoul other maybe cross over lemon and limes may happpen Thor x danmachi loki pairing kaneki x touka hanami x ayato other pairings later
1. info chapter

this is story idea that just popped in my head

the concept is what if thor mcu where to be sent to the world of danmachi or how to pick up girls in a dungeon world

what if his first familia where ghouls

this might only cross tokyo ghoul , danmachi and thor/mcu or it might add more anime or comics or other stuff


	2. Chapter 1

**Thor Familia and his family of ghouls' chapter 1 meetings and partings.**

 **This is new story I just thought of while reading manga and watching anime**

 **This story will cross over with Thor[mcu] and Tokyo ghoul with the world of danmachi [how to pick up girls in a dungeon]**

 **The main pov's will be thor and Kaneki pov**

 **Thor pov**

I was fighting the made titan, when I woke up in a new world or a new realm. I couldn't be sure until I could meet somebody. I did know I was missing my hammer and when I looked around I saw a large group of people around me, about 100 but I couldn't be completely sure without a count. It wasn't much later after I woke up that a man with white hair woke up as well. he then came to me and asked in Japanese "who are you are where are we?" I knew my race had the power to talk in any language know to any race in the universe, so I replied to him "I am thor god of thunder and I am not sure where we are either I just know it isn't earth my universe."

 **Kaneki pov**

I then walked up to the much larger man who was less than a foot taller than me but full of muscle. I then came close to him and got a sniff to discover he wasn't human but something else. The man did seem to smell tasty but until I knew I could defeat him it wasn't smart to taste the man. His next worlds to me were "why did you sniff me are you some king of dog person?" I replied "my people and I are ghouls we live off the flesh of humans and each other." I sniffed the air and took in numerous smells of people that smelled close to humans but not quite human. I wasn't sure if this man was the same but I did know Thor from books my father had on Norse myology. The god then asked "are humans all you can and do they have to be living humans." I replied "I don't really know we came to this world through a portal for a place that can accept us and we aren't limited to live humans and even complete humans. My lover and family used to eat suicide victims and we can drink blood laced coffee to sat our cravings." Thor then asked me "do you want to try and find other people or town so we can figure out where we are and rules we need to follow?" I said "after I wake up some of my captains I can come with you."

I then went over to Touka and wake her up with a gentle kiss and said "we are in a new place." She then woke up in her normal grumpy manner and asked "do you know where we are?" my reply was "we don't know yet, from what I can tell we are in another world with humans, gods and non-human races we aren't sure of." She then looked at the large blond as he waved, she sniffed and asked "is that big guy as god." I said "that is thor the Norse god of thunder or so he claims. I am going with him to town while you organize Goat and try and find a place for us to stay. We will find you through smell after Thor and I figure things out."

After walking for a while, we made it into a city that was called Orario. Then I said to a cat-eared girl and I her "we are a new race and god to town." She then pointed us toward a building called the guild.

Once inside we met a girl with pointy ears. I then remembered novel I read and figured she was an elf. At the same time, I came to the revelation thor asked the elf "are you from Alfheim or Svartalfheim?" she replied "you must come from another world in this world dark elves have dark skin and light are pale." She then asked me "are you human or inhuman?" I replied "I am a ghoul, my race, who currently numbers in 100+ future children need to eat human flesh, we aren't sure if any of the other races we have encountered will sustain us. Do you have a role for use?" she replied "as long as you eat live people within the city we can't really do much." I then asked "is there a place that we could eat live people." She said "yes that is the dungeon, if a person would die they we would die in there most would assume a monster got them. I would prefer if you and your kind eat dead or dying humans and if you had taste for monster or other non-human races."

She then said to Thor "Mr. god. If you wish to form a familia with these ghouls. It would be preferred for you to give any that wish to be adventurers or supporters a Falna to promote growth and check what strengths and abilities they have." Thor then asked her "how do I that?" after he said that a short busty girl said "I can help you." I then asked her "what's your name and what's the catch?" she replied "my name is Hestia and we small familia need to help each other."

 **Thor pov**

After talking to Hestia, Kaneki lead us to an abandoned building that Hestia said "belonged to fallen familia of a fallen god." Once we made it inside, Kaneki gathered his group and asked "how many of you want the chance for more power and to hunt for exotic food." After saying that, most of the ghouls agreed and Hestia said "this is going to take a while then and you might to take a break to eat and regain blood." The first person I started with was Kaneki, then his mate Touka and then a man in purple named Tsukishima who said "I want to taste all the crazy new people in this world." after 40 ghouls received my Falna, I had to stop while the first batch went to the guild for registration. After asking I discovered Kaneki and about 10 others weren't complete but half ghouls. I also discovered a number of the females were pregnant as well and even the pregnant ghouls Falna and would hunt until around 6 months.

 **Kaneki pov**

After Thor started our Falna I laid down the ground rules of killing only people in the dungeon and then I took the first group for registration and a trip into the dungeon as well as learning about the various races. Just hearing about all of those races Tsukishima hasn't tasted made him almost go into a fit. He also told me that Chie was pregnant with his child and we should be expecting another half ghoul in Goat. After talking to Chie, she said "I want to help Shu document all of the monsters and races of this world." the guild agreed to pay for information she was willing to give on the monsters for help. The 2 would team up as supporter and adventurer. I made sure to warn them about going after living adventurers' due to how we weren't sure how magic and god made weapons could do to ghoul. The people at the guild also told us that after hitting level 2 we could gain magic related to the god that placed our Falna, so in Thor's case we could gain thunder, lightning and strengthening magic.

Before we could get back to Thor to tell him we were going into the dungeon, the ghouls still at the base told me Thor left with Hestia for god party. So, I told the others that still hadn't received Falna to wait while Thor ate his fill. Inside the dungeon Touka, Hinami, Ayato and I formed one party while Tsukishima and Chie went on their own trip.

 **Thor pov**

At the gods' banquet, I met many of the other gods my father told me. I discovered this world's thor died a decade ago. When I looked for Hestia I saw her fighting with another goddess named Loki and she made me think of my brother. She saw me and asked "What's your name muscles?" I replied "Thor but not your Thor, I came from another world." she then asked "how many different Thor are there." I replied. "When I asked my father, he told me too many that can be counted but each world has a single man that connects all of them." I looked at Loki and thought of Jane and felt a connection and looked even opened her eyes fully to look at me the same way.

 **Chapter end**

 **I wrote this out of an idea I had. I will write more chapter later but don't expect this on my regular update schedule. The main pairing for Thor will be Loki. Other will be Hinami x Ayato. Touka x kaneki. Tsukishima x chie and many others.**

 **week of 6/4/17 fullmetal girl**

 **week of 6/11/17 Exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 6/18/17 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 6/27/17 pokemon spirit**

 **week of 7/2/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**


End file.
